Of Veela and Vampires
by WhatI'veNeverKnown
Summary: It's 7th year at Hogwarts, and Hermione has been made Headgirl. Over the summer, however, she has learned the truth about her heritage she isn't a muggle afterall. What happens when she has to bunk with Draco Malfoy, who finds out her secret?
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: I do not own Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, ect…although I wish I did…Especially for Draco… wink Anyway, Don't sue me, okay? Now, enjoy…**

**CHAPTER ONE – A NEW BEGINNING**

Hermione Etienne Granger looked up from her book as she felt someone's eyes on her. Standing and looking around she saw no one, and chided herself gently for being so paranoid. She sat down again at her table and opened her book. As she read, the vague feeling of being watched came over her again. She ignored it and flipped the page. As her eyes drank in the words, her back felt as though someone was burning a hole through it with their gaze. Slamming the book shut, she whipped around to see who it was, but no one was there!

"Ron!" She whispered, "Ron, Harry…Is that you?" She stood and was about to walk over to the next row of shelves in the Hogwarts Library, but Madame Pince rounded the corner, seething.

"Miss Granger!" She reprimanded. "As Head Girl, you should be setting an example, not slamming books around! Am I clear?"

The poor girl blushed and stuttered an apology, but Madame Pince had already left. Hermione glared at the bookshelf for a moment, and then decided to go back to the common room; it was obvious she wouldn't get anything done while she had the peculiar feeling of being watched. She gathered her books and pushed in her chair, then headed for the exit. _What a way to start my last year at Hogwarts,_ She thought. _Practically getting thrown out of the library on my first day!_ Her thoughts were cut off, however, when she rounded the corner and ran into something tall and solid. Her books went flying and Hermione staggered backwards from the impact with a cry. She was about to lose her balance and fall, when a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist. She steadied herself and looked up to identify her savior. She noticed what he (for it was a 'he') was wearing first, for it wasn't the usual school robes. He was wearing a black dress shirt and slacks, and black loafers. The shirt was tailored, accenting his broad shoulders which tapered down to a slender waist and hips. The shirt was half tucked into the black slacks, which were probably mean to be loose, but whoever was in them had some muscles, Hermione noted. The pants were rather clingy around his legs, loosening slightly toward the calf and feet. As her gaze traveled upwards again, she noticed the shirt was shot through with silver threads, and only when she reached the pale silver blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, did she register who it was.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Draco Lucius Malfoy asked smoothly. His hair hung loosely in his face, giving him a dangerously mysterious air. He grinned as she blushed, not meeting his gaze. His eyes flickered over her briefly, but slow enough that he saw she had filled out nicely. As soon as the thought passed his mind, he mentally slapped himself for thinking about that.

"Whassamatter? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say dragon?" He smirked at what he thought was a rather clever play on words, as the look on Hermione's face turned to anger.

"You wish, Malfoy. I was actually wondering how long it took for your mother to dress you this morning." She smirked slightly, and Draco noticed she was wearing make-up, as well as the fact that it looked rather good. Again, he mentally smacked himself as the thought registered. A pinkish tinge came into his cheeks as he glared at her.

"Watch your tongue, you filthy Mudblood! I actually imagine my mother will be quite upset when I tell her how I'd had to burn these clothes after being soiled with your touch." He sneered as her cheeks filled with color, and her amber eyes glowed with anger. She bent down swiftly to retrieve her books and began walking away when she suddenly turned around with a smile. Draco didn't like the look on her face as she reached for her wand, but he didn't have time to react as she pointed it at his crotch and said sweetly, "Here, let me help." She muttered something under her breath and sprinted away, but still heard the cry of rage and pain as the front of Draco's pants lit on fire.

"You'll pay for this, Mudblood!" He yelled. Hermione fought to keep down a laugh as she trotted up the stairs toward the Gryffindor Common room. Coming upon the portrait of the Fat Lady, she smiled and gave the password.

"Glory." She said sweetly, as the painting swung forward. She climbed through and dropped her books on a table by the armchairs. She slumped into one and leaned forward, rubbing her temples. She was so annoyed that she didn't noticed Harry, Ron, and Ginny come in behind her. She was just sitting up with a yawn when three pairs of hands began tickling her fiercely. Hermione shouted in surprised laughter as she was attacked by the three of them, giggling hysterically as they didn't let up.

"Uncle! Uncle!" She yelled finally, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. Harry and Ron grinned at her as they let go, but Ginny hugged her.

"Where were you!" The redhead questioned. "You weren't on the train at all! At least, we didn't see you! And you weren't at the feast either!" Ginny looked expectantly at the brunette, as well as Harry and Ron. Hermione sighed and motioned for them to sit down, which they did.

"Well, I was at the library just n- Shut up, Ron!" She slapped him gently as he gave her a look of mock surprise. "Anyway, I was at the library. But earlier on the train I was in the front compartment on Dumbledore's orders, and at the feast I was in his office, being told why I had to sit in the front." She paused at the look of confusion on their faces. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"So, why did you have to sit up front?" He asked. Hermione sighed and stood up, going to her dorm. She returned with a book and a photo. She placed the photo in the book, and then sat back down.

"Ok, this might come as a shock to you, but probably not. I'm not a muggleborn." She took in the looks of surprise on all their faces. "This summer, on my 17th birthday – you know, my legal birthday in the Wizarding World – my parents told me that they are, actually, not my parents. I was adopted. My real parents were –are- Requiem and Eternity Valantois." She smiled slightly as they all gasped in surprise and shock, and Ron fell out of his chair. Ginny looked dumbstruck and Harry looked plain confused. Hermione could tell she would have to explain the situation more clearly.

"Ok, this is going to be kind of hard to explain, but I'll try as best I can. I'm assuming you all know what vampires are?" They all nodded and she continued. "Well, the very first vampires to exist were not the vampires we know today. Once they became a vampire, they didn't look human, they were deformed. Once you were bitten, your body took on a change, and you always ended up looking like your creator. The first vampires were about 6 feet tall, slim, and slightly muscled. Both male and female had shoulder-length hair, though the color depended on the gender. Black for males, crimson for females. Same for their eyes, Green for males, blue for females, and not regular green and blue. The colors were too bright to be natural, almost shimmery, as though shot through with silver specks. These vampires were called the Aucun Salut, or 'Creature of no salvation'. As the years went by and they learned to breed with humans, the result was a more normal looking vampire called a Rachat, which looked like a human. When they were created, they grew until they were 18 then became immortal. They looked the same in death as they did in life, except for their eyes, which grew either the green or blue color I mentioned earlier, and their features, which became more defined. The rest of them stayed the same. As time went on, female vampires became infertile, able to create new vampiric life only by the Kiss of Death, or vampire bite." She paused and asked if they understood so far. When they all nodded, she continued. "My father, Requiem Valantois, was one of the last of the Rachat line. Almost all the rest were killed when their creator, Adaire, was destroyed. Requiem only survived because he was one of the new generation.

"My mother, Eternity, was part of another race entirely. She was a Veela." Once again, the trio looked surprised. Hermione continued, "My mother was not an ordinary Veela. She was a rare creature, called a Primordial Veela. It was basically a regular Veela, only with the ability to control the elements. It was almost impossible to kill a Primordial Veela, but only if the Veela had found it's mate. Without it's mate, the Veela would die within a matter of hours. The Veela traits are usually passed down from generation to generation, but after the Primordial Veela produces an offspring, it doesn't produce anymore. On it's child's 21st birthday, the parent dies, leaving it's child to fulfill it's place. If the Veela has a son, the trait stays within the blood, but does not take effect until it is in the body of a female, which is why there are no male Primordial Veela. The Veela's mate is born within the same year as the Veela, and both of their fates are already determined. It is simply a matter of finding your mate before you're 21st birthday. When you turn 21, you have one month before you die if you have not yet found your mate. If you die, the entire line of Veela you came from dies as well. When you find your mate an instant connection will occur, but there will be 5 bonds necessary to complete the mating. A physical bond, a metaphysical bond, an aura bond, a telepathic bond, and a unity bond. Some of those sound the same, but there are specific details for each bond. Anyway, the Veela and her mate have two years to complete the bonds. After that, if the bonds have not been created and sealed, they both will die." Hermione sat back to let them absorb all the information, and took a deep breath.

"So you're a Veela?" Questioned Harry. He still looked quite confused. Hermione smiled.

"I'm getting to that. As I said, my father is a vampire, right? Vampires are a magical being, and they can only be pureblooded. When a vampire is created, all the previous blood in the body is lost; it dissolves. That is why, when a vampire is first created, it needs to feed immediately, to sustain its life. The blood of it's victim is filtered as it passes into the vampire, making it magical. Now, a Veela is also pureblooded, and when a Veela child is born, if it is female, it will start to develop it's Veela traits and powers exactly 17 days after it's 17th birthday. If it's a male, the magic will stay in the blood and be passed on until it has found a female carrier. Until I was born, there was never a hybrid Veela. Now here's where I get to the confusing part. When my mom found that Requiem was her mate, she thought it would never work, since their blood couldn't blend and the race would die. But Requiem had gained a new power when the rest of his race had died, and his blood could mix with any life form, including Veela. So, when Eternity and Requiem mated and I was conceived, I received both traits and curses. I am both Vampire and Primordial Veela." She gazed at their awestruck faces, and tried hard not to smile.

"So, Hermione, what are your powers? When do you get them? Will your appearance change?" Ginny fired question after question at her, which she tried to answer.

"Well, I will be able to control elements up to a certain point, and I will be able to shape-shift. But I will also be capable of invisibility and mind control, from my vampiric side. And yes, I will have to feed." She looked ashamed as she revealed that, as though it was a vile thought. And it was, to her. "In one week, my change will begin. My body will stay basically the same, though I will grow retractable fangs. My eyes will change to lighter amber, a silvery gold color, and my hair will grow longer, and develop silver highlights. That's pretty much it. Oh, except for one catch." Ginny, Ron, and Harry all leaned in expectantly, waiting to hear anything else about her condition. "Since I am part vampire, I will need to find my mate before by my 18th birthday, instead of 21st. According to Dumbledore, they are at this school." She smiled mysteriously. "I don't know who it is yet, but I have the rest of the year to figure it out." Finally finished, she sat back in her chair, slightly exhausted. There was a complete silence for a moment, as they all absorbed her story.

Hermione glanced up at the clock on the wall and gasped, jolting up. "Oh!" She cried, "I'm late for a meeting with Dumbledore! See you later, guys!" She dashed out to the portrait and clamored out hastily, making her way to the headmaster's office. As she ran along the corridors she mentally cursed herself for being so careless. Now, whoever was Head Boy would think she was a total mistake! She finally skidded to a halt in front of the gargoyle guarding his office. "Skittles" She gasped and the gargoyle shifted, bearing way to a flight of stairs that wound themselves around a giant pillar. Hermione sighed and darted up the stairs, huffing. _Wow,_ She thought as she ran, breathing sporadically, _I'm really out of shape!_ She finally reached a huge oak door and was about to knock when it swung open.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I was beginning to worry." Dumbledore smiled. "However, I assume you were telling our dear trio the news?" He guessed. Hermione nodded gratefully and replied, "Yes, Headmaster, I'm sorry I'm late. Should I sit?" Dumbledore gestured to a chair in front of his desk and Hermione took a seat. Dumbledore went around the other side of the desk and sat, and only when he did, did Hermione notice who was sitting next to _her_.

"You!" She spat, as her eyes landed on none other then Draco Malfoy. Again. "You're Head Boy!" She looked at Dumbledore for a validation, and sighed in defeat when he nodded. She glared at Malfoy, who looked quite smug.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "At least I don't have to introduce you." He chuckled quietly, but neither Hermione nor Malfoy thought anything about the situation was funny. "Now my children, I have called you up here to tell you about your duties and your living arrangements. Your duties are quite simple. Every teacher patrols the halls one night a week, and you will be added to that list. Hermione, you will patrol the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor hallways, Draco, you will patrol the Hufflepuff and Slytherin halls. I trust you both to be stern and take away points for anyone you see out. 10 for being out late and 25 if they defy your wishes. Understood?" They both nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Also, you will be asked to plan all of the School Balls and Hogsmade visits, as well as putting together a Quidditch schedule. Is that clear?" Draco and Hermione both muttered a 'yes' and nodded.

"Very good," Dumbledore said, "very good. Now, for your living arrangements." Hermione shifted forward in interest, but Draco stayed slumped in his seat, his eyes a cool mask of polite boredom. "As the Heads of this school the two of you will share a dorm."

At this, both Hermione and Draco jumped up and began arguing furiously with the Headmaster, outraged that they would not only have to work together, but LIVE together!

"Professor, Please! Can't I stay in the Gryffindor Dorms?" Hermione begged. Draco nodded, his hair bouncing furiously. "Yes, you crazy old coot! I refuse to stay in the same dorm as her!" The begging and pleading continued for another few moments, and then was silenced as Dumbledore held up his hands.

"My dears, the arrangements have been made, and should you not like them, I would be happy to assign your title to another student. Would you like that instead?" Both Hermione and Draco glared at each other, but shook their heads. "It's all settled then. The portrait guarding you dorms is from a muggle musical, I'm sure you will recognize it when you see it. It is on the third floor, on the third corridor to your right. Your belongings have already been moved. Cheerio, then!" He smiled and waved, and Hermione and Draco realized they were dismissed. As they clomped down the stairs, Hermione suddenly stopped and swung out a hand to stop Draco.

"Ok, Malfoy. I have a proposal." She began. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "For the past 6 years we have been absolutely horrid to each other, correct?" He nodded. "Well, if you're willing, I propose we call a truce. You be civil to me, and I'll be civil to you, fair?" She held out her hand. Draco looked surprised, and held his hand back. "Oh, come on!" Hermione sighed, "It's not like I'm asking you to be my best friend; I'm just asking that we won't constantly be insulting each other! Now, is that ok with you?" She held out her hand again, and hesitantly, Draco shook it. Hermione's eyes met his and she smiled slightly. Draco blushed and dropped her hand. Hastily, he said, "So, does this mean I can't call you Granger? Are we on a first name basis?" He looked at her. She thought for a moment before answering.

"I suppose. But if you're really uncomfortable, then no, you don't have to. Just, please not Mudblood. For a number of reasons…" She grinned as she realized, she was more pureblooded then he was! She shook her head slightly, grinning like a fool. Looking up, she saw Malfoy with a puzzled expression.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" He asked, making a real effort to use her first name. He truly was trying, Hermione realized. "Nothing, nothing," She lied. "I'll tell you later if you keep your promise." She turned and began walking to their dorm, smiling all the way, Draco in a confused and dazed state behind her.

------------------------

About 10 minutes later, during which Hermione and Draco had actually managed to have a civil conversation about teachers they disliked, they came upon the portrait. In it was a young woman of about 22, slender and petite with long, curly, dark auburn hair and brown eyes. She wore a simple dress; a white chemise, a golden overskirt which hugged her hips then cascaded loosely with a black scarf over it and a brown corset over the whole ensemble, so dark it was almost black and embroidered with tiny roses. Tucked into the woman's hair was a real rose, blood red in full bloom. The man in the painting was tall and slender, but not lacking in figure. His dark hair was falling loosely, curling just beneath his chin. He was dressed in brown pants of the same color as the corset, which hugged his figure and were tucked into knee-length black boots. He wore a white ruffled shirt tucked into the pants, and blended with a black waistband. Over the shirt he wore a brown suit jacket, embroidered with black designs along the edges. As Draco studied the man he was surprised to note that he wore a white half-mask over the right side of his face. Whereas the woman was soft and demure, though quite beautiful, the man was breathtaking. His skin was slightly tanned and underneath his dark eyebrows were two eyes the color of a stormy sea, yet speckled with amber spots. Draco wondered why this man could possible need a mask, he could probably seduce a woman by looking at her! He turned to Hermione to ask, but was stalled when she let out a squeal of delight. He looked questioningly at her, and she explained, "This is my all-time favorite musical! _The Phantom of the Opera'_. It really is brilliant. These are the two main characters. Erik, the Phantom, and Christine, the young opera star." She stepped back and grinned ecstatically as Erik bowed and Christine curtsied.

"I am glad you know who we are, ma petite. Not many know my true name." The man said in a deep voice. Hermione sighed happily, and Draco thought he knew why. The man had the voice of an angel! Truly! "I am Erik Destler," He introduced himself to Draco, "And this is my new wife, formerly known as Miss Christine Daae." The young woman smiled and curtsied again. "Pleasure to meet you, monsieur." She said, her voice ringing sweetly in his ears. Draco was about to bow and thank her when Hermione squealed again.

"Oh my gosh! So you didn't leave him?" She asked excitedly. Forgetting herself completely she launched herself at Draco and hugged him. A split second later she quickly sprang away, brushing herself off. "Sorry." She whispered, blushing furiously. Draco could not help but grin, even though a small part in the back of his mind was whispering, 'She's a Mudblood, Draco! You can't become friends with her, just be polite is all! You're got to get through the school year somehow!' He grimaced at the voice and cleared his throat.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Destler, I am pleased to meet you, as is Hermione. But, if you please, what is the password?" He inquired. Christine moved closer to them in the painting.

"Your name, monsieur?" She asked. "Draco, Madame." He answered politely. "Well, Draco, we have been told that the two of you are to choose the password, and change it on the new moon of each month. So, what shall it be?" She asked.

Draco looked at Hermione, who shrugged. "Chance?" She suggested. Draco nodded, not being able to think of anything better, and told Christine. She smiled, and the portrait swung open. "Enjoy!" She called sweetly. Draco and Hermione were not listening, for they were staring in awe at their new rooms. The main area was quite large, like the living room of a house. The entire room was done in silver, black, and gold. By the fireplace were two armchairs, one silver, and one gold, both with black stitching. Between the chairs was a black couch, with silver and gold throw pillows. On the ground, which was silver tile, there was a black shag rug, and two black coffee tables; one with silver edging by the silver chair, and one with gold edging by the gold chair. Behind the living room was a small kitchenette, with a two-seater black marble table. Hermione sighed with happiness as she walked through, making her way to the bedrooms. On the left was a door with a silver snake, and on the right was one with a golden lion. She looked at Draco, then they both opened the doors to their rooms, and each one gasped.

Hermione's room was beautifully done in a theme of crimson and gold, although there weren't exactly the same as the Gryffindor colors. The crimson was a richer, almost blood red color, and the gold was faint and shimmery. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed, with a dark red velvet bedspread with black, silver, and gold embroidery on it. She turned back the sheets and noted that they were Egyptian cotton, and crimson they were gold. Sighing happily she flopped onto the big bed and looked around again. The walls, which were a pale crème color, had a crimson border with gold edging, and there was a mock-gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which was painted gold. Hermione got back up reluctantly to find the bathroom, but stalled a bit more to explore her closet, which took up an entire wall and was already filled with her clothes, as well as the dresser. On the shelves her books had been arranged by Author. Shaking her head, she saw the door that led to what she guessed was the bathroom. As she pulled it she let out a squeal.

The bathroom was enormous! It was the same silver and gold theme as the living room, with crème walls. In the center of the room, which was about the size of the living room, was a giant bathtub, similar to the prefects'. The bathtub was made of black marble as well, and sported a variety of spouts and handles. There were steps leading from the edge of the tub, and Hermione guessed that it probably went to about 8 feet deep, starting at about 4. At the far corner of the tub, a small square area was walled in, with a ladder. Hermione, living with muggles for her childhood, immediately saw that it was a hot tub. She walked around the tub, noticing the cabinets on either side. _Probably towels, _she mused. Opening one, she saw it was filled with crimson towels, with gold embroidery. Walking to the other, she found that there were forest green towels with silver embroidery. She turned around and noticed a shower. The base was black marble, but the walls were made of glass, and they were crystal clear. They formed a semi-circle starting at the wall, then rounding and coming back to the same wall 5 feet later. Even the door, with a crystal knob, was rounded. On either side of the shower was a sink, each made of black marble with a mirror over it. Beside each sink was a small closed off cubicle. Hermione entered the one by her room and found that it was a toilet, made of black marble as well. She exited the cubicle and made her way to Draco's room, finding that they were adjoined by the bathroom. She knocked, and the door swung open. Draco stepped back and looked at her blankly.

"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione edged past him and looked around. "Just wanted to see your room." She told him. "If you'd like, you can look at mine. Check out the bathroom as well." Draco shrugged and meandered into the bathroom, gazing at the bathtub in awe.

Hermione noted that his room was the exact mirror of hers. The walls were the same crème color, but the borders were dark green with silver edging, and the ceiling was silver with a mock silver chandelier. The bedspread was the same dark green color with the same embroidery as hers, in the same colors. She noticed that he had turned down his sheets as well; they were silver. The floors in both their rooms were silver tile, and each had a shag carpet. Draco's was green, Hermione's was red. She went back into the main area, and collapsed onto the sofa, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly.

She tugged off her school robes, revealing low-rise jeans and a black t-shirt underneath. The shirt had a logo for a muggle band on it, 'Coheed and Cambria', who Hermione happened to like. She had bought most of her wardrobe from a store she had recently discovered at the mall nearest to her, called Hot Topic. The general color of the store was black, and it was obviously Gothic. But Hermione had changed over the summer, still a bookworm, but more bold. She had begun working out, driving to a gym every other day where she swam laps. As a result, her stomach was toned and flat, and since she swam outside often, it was slightly tanned. Her hair was less bushy, and had toned down to a luscious dark brown wave. She yawned and stretched, then a voice above her shocked her.


	2. What a Shock

**A/N: Same as before…blah…still wish I owned Malfoy wistful look -sigh-…anyway read and be nice! This is my first fanfic…if you're mean I will discontinue to write…lol**

**CHAPTER TWO – WHAT A SHOCK**

"Dumbledore left a note in the kitchen saying we're allowed to take our meals up here." Draco announced. He looked down at Hermione, who pulled the shirt down where it had ridden up while stretching. He frowned at her clothes, then asked, "What are you wearing?" Hermione giggled and stood up, the jeans clinging to her hips and legs, then flaring just below her knees.

"They're jeans." She told him, "Jeans and a t-shirt. Quite comfortable. So are hoodies, actually." Seeing the confused look on Draco's face she held up a finger and darted into her room. A second later she came out with a black hooded sweatshirt, which zipped up the front. She shrugged into it and zipped it up, snuggling into it's warmth. The hoodie was rather large, and on the front had two red roses entwined along a silver rapier, and the whole picture was being engulfed in flame. She turned around to kick off her shoes, and Draco saw that on the back there was text that read 'When will the flames, at last, consume us?'. Hermione bent down to pick up her shoes and threw them into her room. She bounced onto the couch again and asked, "So…What do you want to do?" Draco lowered himself beside her, but still at a distance, and sank into the soft squishiness of the couch. She was watching him for an answer, quiet and poised. At length he shrugged, and she sighed. "Ugh." She complained. "You're boring." She leaped up and walked into her room, then returned with what Draco saw was a small, white box looking thing with a split wire coming out of the top. He puzzled at the contraption, and when Hermione saw the look on his face she burst out laughing. Draco, being a Malfoy, did not take kindly to being laughed at.

"I thought, _Hermione_," He said, emphasizing her name, "That we were going to be KIND to each other?" She stopped laughing and smiled demurely, pressing a button on the white box.

"Ok, Draco. This is called an iPod. You listen to music on it, look," She put one of the headphones in her ear, and moved to put the other in Draco's, but he jerked back, looking at it suspiciously.

"What's that?" He inquired. "What does it do?" Hermione sighed and pushed it into his ear before he could protest, and Draco heard a noise coming from it. He stopped fidgeting and listened in awe as music traveled through the little earbud into his ear. _Amazing!_ He thought, listening to it. Hermione giggled at the expression on his face, and paused it. Draco looked at her in shock and asked, "Huh? Where did it go?" She pressed the play button and it came again, slightly louder. He took the earbud from his ear and turned to face Hermione.

"What kind of magic was that? I've never seen it before!" He asked eagerly. Hermione paused it again and held it out to him so he could see it better.

"It's not magic," She told him. "It was made by muggles." Draco looked up sharply, almost dropping the iPod.

"Impossible!" He exclaimed. "How in the bloody hell could a muggle think of this?" He examined the iPod more closely pressing all of the buttons and scrolling around. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to take it back when Draco put in the headphones and clicked something.

"Hey! I think I figured it out!" He smiled, and it was the first time Hermione had ever seen Draco genuinely smile. It made her smile as well, and she laughed as she held out her hand for it. "Aren't you just a smart cookie, then? Now can I have it back?" Draco's eyes widened and Hermione caught the strains of music coming from the headphones, which were turned up quite loud. Draco began catching the lyrics and smirked, darting out of Hermione's reach. Wondering what he was listening to she stepped closer, but her question was answered when he grinned and asked teasingly, "So what's YOUR fantasy?" Hermione was confused for a moment then realization dawned and her eyes widened as she knew what he was listening to.

"This Ludacris bloke has rather interesting ideas, doesn't he now?" Draco was purring. "Of course, I myself am wondering since when Miss Goody Two-Shoes Granger has been listening to music blaring how 'in the backseat, windows up, that's the way you like to fuck'?" He grinned wider and shook his finger at her. "My, my Hermione, you sure do listen to some interesting things." He began looking through her song library, reading out all the titles he found amusing.

"Hmm, let's see here…'Ass like That', 'Big Weenie', 'Drop it like it's Hot', 'Fuck it', 'Just a 'lil bit', 'My Humps'?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly at that one, and then continued; Hermione's face growing redder every second.

"And what's this? 'Rape Me'?" He chuckled and Hermione groaned in distress; she had forgotten about that one. She jumped at him to try and grab the iPod, but he had anticipated it and moved out of the way, running from her while reading more song titles.

"And there are more! 'Shake ya tail feather', 'Sick Love Song', 'The Way You Move', and we're back to 'What's your fantasy'." His eyes sparkled with laughter as he dodged furniture, trying to keep away from a determined Hermione. Unfortunately, Draco's coordination skills weren't as smooth as land as they were on a broom, and he tripped over the edge of the rug. Luckily the iPod stayed in his hands, but Hermione tripped over him, as she was right on his tail. They both landed on the floor; Draco had flipped over when he fell, so when Hermione landed on him they were lying in a rather compromising position, with their faces quite close.

They immediately sobered up, clamoring off of each other and dusting themselves off. Draco cleared his throat and held out the iPod; Hermione, still blushing, took it and looked away. A small sound escaped her lips and her shoulders began shaking violently. Draco, alarmed, whisked her around.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Did I break it? Are you hurt?" He asked wildly. He suddenly realized that she was laughing hysterically, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gasped for breath and collapsed onto the couch, grasping her sides from laughing so hard. Draco, unsure as to why she was laughing, sat next to her, watching worriedly as though she was mentally ill.

Finally she stopped, gasping in big breaths of air. She calmed down for a few minutes, then spoke to Draco.

"I suppose you want to know what was so funny?" She asked, taking in the bewildered look on his face. He nodded and she said, "Well, I just find it rather strange that we could go from complete enemies to almost friends in…what, a few hours?" They sat down and Hermione turned so that she was facing him. "You're not at all the ignorant spoiled brat I made you out to be, you're actually quite normal. It just feels strange to me to be playing around with someone who I thought was my worst enemy. Or at least, rival." She said jokingly.

Draco, however, looked as though he was an entirely different person. The laughter and fun in his eyes had been replaced by a cool look of boredom, and his face was carefully masked. Inside he was thinking, _What have I done? I must admit, that was rather fun, but we could never be…friends! My father would murder me! It's a shame, but we can't get any closer!_ Sighing in defeat, he changed his disposition immediately, from friendly to indifferent.

"Who said we were friends, Granger?" He replied smoothly. "I was just making an attempt to be civil, and I think we should stop there. My father wouldn't approve of me socializing with people of your…social status." He finished smugly. The look on her perfect face as she realized what he meant actually made him feel horrible for leading her on. She looked hurt and angry, and stood abruptly, storming to her room. She paused at the doorway and turned around.

"You know I actually thought you had feelings and were trying to be different. I thought you actually had it in you to try and be mature. But I guess I was wrong to judge you so quickly, you're the same as ever, cold as stone. I'd be surprised if you had any feeling at all. So much for being friends." She fumed, then slammed the door.

As Draco heard the shower start, he felt an emotion he seldom did. Guilt. He felt guilty for making her think her was her friend. He sighed and leaned back into the couch, running a hand through his hair. She really wasn't that bad, after all. For a Mudblood. He felt bad now calling her that. After talking to her and laughing with her she didn't seem like a Mudblood. She seemed…like a regular witch. If he hadn't known already, he would say she was a pureblood for all her magical ability. Also, his father was dead. Killed in battle that summer, but Hermione probably didn't know that. So technically, he could be friends with her now. Groaning in defeat, he stood up and walked over to her door, prepared to apologize. He had messed up. He wanted to be friends, and felt bad about his mistake . He knocked on the door, but it swung open as he touched it.

_Hmm, _He thought. _Hermione must have slammed it so hard it didn't close all the way._ He pushed the door open more and ventured into her room, looking for her. He heard a noise coming from the bathroom, and walked toward it. As the door came into view, he felt his jaw drop.

Hermione was standing at the mirror, combing her long brunette hair in a towel, which was wrapped around her so that a generous amount of skin was showing. Obviously not seeing him, she continued combing her hair. When she was done she reached for her nightclothes, which was a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Thinking she was alone, she dropped the towel and began pulling on the pajamas. Draco must have made some sort of sound, because Hermione suddenly turned and saw him, which caused her to yell in surprise.

"MALFOY!" She shrieked. "GET OUT!" She quickly finished pulling on the t-shirt and walked up to him, pushing him out of the doorway. "What is wrong with you! Just…Just get out! GO!" She shoved him toward the door and slammed it as soon as he was in the hall. Seething, she hung up the towel she had used and turned out the bathroom lights, then shut the door leading into her room. She sat crossed legged on her bed, reading her favorite book to try and calm her furious nerves.

_The nerve of him!_ She thought angrily. _Just walking in like that! Now that I think about it I really don't want to be his friend. Maybe he's changed a little, but not enough for me_. With that thought firmly in mind Hermione continued reading until she was tired, and then reached to turn out her light, but was stopped by a knock at the door. Knowing it was Malfoy; she called loudly, "You can't come in!", and turned out the light. However Malfoy had made up his mind and opened the door.

Light splayed across Hermione and the bed until Draco flipped on the light switch on the wall, flooding the room with light. Hermione sat up in bed, quite disgruntled. "I told you not to come in, ya know." Draco sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But I came in here to apologize." He muttered. Whatever Hermione was about to say she didn't, instead she just stared at the blonde boy, her mouth gaping like a goldfish. "What?" Draco snapped. Hermione closed her mouth and smiled, slowly shaking her head.

"Wow." She said, still smiling. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, apologizing to Hermione Granger, the lowly Gryffindor Mudblood." She finished rather sarcastically. "I never thought I'd live to see the day." Glaring at him, she asked, "Is that all?" Draco shrugged and looked at her again.

"I just wanted to sincerely apologize. That was uncalled for earlier. I'm just so used to my Father's ways, that it's a kind of built-in knowledge that I'm not supposed to associate myself with Mudbl—Muggleborns." He corrected. "And well, obviously you don't know, my Father…er, he died this summer." He looked into her eyes and saw pity.

"Don't pity me, Granger! I'm glad he died! I loathed the man!" Draco said angrily. Exhaling he held out his hand and walked over to her. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that the life my father chose for me is one I didn't want, and now I'm free of it. I just don't know how to shape my own now that all the influence and decisions were made by him. Now that I'm free I'm allowed to be your friend, and I would like to be. So can we start over?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione studied his face carefully for any hint of a lie, but she couldn't detect one. Deciding she may as well give him a second chance, she took his hand and shook it. As their hands touched, a strange bolt of electricity went through each of them, but neither asked if the other had felt it. They did, however let go, and Draco went to the door. He flipped of the light and stood in the doorway for a moment.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He said softly, then closed the door.

------------------------

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Hermione's alarm clock screeched. Groaning tiredly she pointed her wand at it and it stopped abruptly, cutting off in the middle of 'you lazy son of a…'

"I swear," Hermione muttered. "When I see Ron I will murder him for getting me that! Some gag gift…damn Wealseys." She trudged into the giant bathroom to brush her teeth and shower, but someone was already in there. She gasped and turned quickly as she saw Draco standing at the sink brushing _his_ teeth, clad in boxers and not much else. When he heard her gasp he spit into the sink and turned to where Hermione was standing, facing the wall.

"Draco," She began, "Would you perhaps mind putting on some pajama pants so we can _both_ brush our teeth?" She asked hopefully. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What, Hermione, are my abs going to distract you that much that you won't even be able to brush your teeth?" He asked, raising and eyebrow. Hermione turned around, glaring at him, and marched to her sink. She squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush and began brushing so hard that Draco burst out laughing. He wrapped a hand around his side and bent over in fits of laughter as Hermione spit into the sink and looked at him indignantly.

"What?" She said hotly. "I'm brushing, aren't I?" She gestured to the toothbrush, yet her eyes wandered over the general vicinity of Draco's chest and stomach. Thinking he was still laughing too hard to notice, she shamelessly surveyed his abs, all the while liking Quidditch more and more.

"I KNEW IT!" Draco shouted triumphantly as he caught her line of sight. "See?" He told her, smirking so wide she thought his lips would split. She scowled as he teased her, dancing around in his boxers as her face turned red with embarrassment. Sensing her discomfort, Draco stopped and crossed to his door where a black silk robe was hung. He shrugged into it and walked over to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said, still smiling slightly. "I just find it amusing that after 6 years of fighting we've solved our differences…for the most part…and that you find my abs…appealing." His eyes glittered with laughter, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. A small chuckle escaped her lips, and before she knew it, she was laughing as well. When they could finally calm down enough to talk, Draco was the first to speak.

"Well, I'm glad we're friends after that -- Bloody hell!" He yelled. Hermione whipped around immediately, expecting a teacher to be in the room, but Draco was saying loudly, "We have 10 minutes to get to breakfast!" He darted out of the room and Hermione could hear him banging drawers and opening his closet to find some clothes, but she very calmly went to her room and put on the outfit she had picked the night before, and threw her school robes over it. She quickly pulled her hair into a pony-tail and put on some eyeliner, then walked out to the living room and sat on the couch for about 5 minutes before Draco came puffing out. He was tugging on his robe as he spotted Hermione, all put together and sitting on the couch in perfect silence.

"Wha…whe…HOW!" He demanded as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out through the portrait. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's a female thing, Draco, never you mind." She let go of his arm and they walked to the great hall, where almost the whole school was already seated. Pausing at the door, Draco let Hermione go in first, so no one would suspect anything they shouldn't. _Not that they would, _He thought. He glanced at Hermione as she sat down to eat with Potty and Weasel, then joined his own cronies. He wedged himself in between Blaise and Pansy, and grabbed a plate.

"So, mate," Blaise began, "How was your night with the Mudblood?" Draco tensed as he heard Hermione called that, but forced himself to cool down and play along.

"Horrible." He said indifferently. "Now let me eat without being questioned, I'm quite tired from having to put up with her all night." He shoveled some eggs and bacon onto his plate, along with a scone and some butter to put on it. As he was pouring a glass of pumpkin juice he felt Pansy attach herself firmly to his arm.

"Oh, poor Drackie-Poo!" She simpered, groping at him. She crossed her legs so that Draco could see exactly what she was wearing under her skirt, which he was pretty sure wasn't school dress code. Prying her fingers off of his arm he looked at her coldly, and she shrunk away slowly.

"Pansy, despite your sick fantasy that you are my girlfriend, I would like to bring to your attention the fact that we are not, and never will be, dating!" He went back to eating, but Pansy just didn't get it. Taking his hand and placing it on her thigh she cooed, "Oh I'm sure you don't mean that, Drackie-Poo…"

Wrenching his hand back in disgust he got up and moved to the other side of Blaise, where he could eat in peace. When he had gotten his meal down he burped contentedly and slouched down, glad to be away from Pansy. _God, _he thought savagely, _I wish the ugly cow would leave me alone already! How many hints do you need!_ He noticed Dumbledore stand and focused his attention on the old man for whatever announcement he was about to make.

"Students!" Dumbledore called, not needing to be very loud for the entire hall to go silent. "I would like to bring to your attention a few changes for your schedules. But first, I shall need you to be able to view them." He clapped his hands and each students' plate was cleared, with their schedule instead in the middle. Draco picked his up and studied it, noticing with some annoyance that almost all of his classes were paired with Gryffindor.

"The change I would like to bring up is that Divination has a new teacher as of this morning. I am sad to reveal that Professor Trelawnly's illness has become rather serious, and she will not be able to teach this year at all. Taking her place will be Narcissa Malfoy, who is an accomplished seer, though many do not know that. Now, you all have about one hour before your first class, so I suggest you go back to your dorms and do whatever is needed. That will be all" He sat down again as the students began getting up.

Draco jumped in his seat and looked towards the staff table where, sure enough, sat his mother! _I wonder why she didn't tell me!_ He thought as he left the table. He wandered through the halls until he came to the portrait of Erik and Christine, where he could hear someone piano and singing. He assumed the singer was Christine, for it was a soprano voice, high and clear. Hating to interrupt them, Draco hesitantly cleared his throat. Erik and Christine stopped to look over, and upon seeing him Erik stood to welcome him back.

"Was your breakfast agreeable?" The man asked pleasantly. Draco nodded and said the password, so the portrait would admit him. He climbed inside and pulled off his robes, getting prepared to take a shower, since he hadn't had one last night. He didn't see Hermione anywhere, but just to make sure he glanced in her room. Satisfied that she wasn't there, he scribbled a quick note and muttered a quick spell so that the paper hovered in the air in front of the door, ensuring that it was the first thing Hermione would see upon entering. Draco pulled a pair of black slacks and a dark green button up shirt from his closet, and laid them on his bed so he would have them ready. Pulling off the rest of his clothes, he wrapped a towel around his waist and ventured into the bathroom. Upon seeing the bathtub already full, he stopped to make sure Hermione wasn't in there with him, but didn't see her. Figuring the house elves must have filled it, he dropped the towel and waded into the water, which was just the right temperature, and covered in some sort of purple bubble that smelled like peppermint. He trekked as far as about 5 feet, leaving a good foot of his 6' 2" frame exposed, mainly his muscular shoulders. He sighed contentedly and submerged himself, and when he came up for air he was met with quite a shock.

Across from him in the tub was a pretty face, framed with dark brown locks. Apparently, Hermione had been there the whole time. Her eyes were closed, so Draco figured she hadn't seen anything, but he didn't want to take a chance.

"Hermione?" He called. She didn't stir so he went closer, until he was about two feet away. Wanting to keep some decency between them, he reached out his hand to tap her lightly on one bare shoulder. "Hermio – Bloody Hell!" The shoulder he had touched was ice cold, and he lifted her chin quickly, to make sure she was breathing. As he studied her face he noticed she was deathly pale and shaking, and she wasn't waking up. Panicking, Draco forgot all previous thoughts of common decency and lifted Hermione in his arms bride style, careful not to touch her anywhere but where he needed. She inched closer to the heat of his body, but was still asleep. He sat her on the steps of the bath, and quickly got out to wrap himself in his robe. Turning back to Hermione he realized that the only was to get her up was to pick her up, and she wasn't wearing anything. He sighed and thought glumly, _So much for a relaxing bath._ Knowing something could be really wrong with her, he swallowed and grabbed a towel and draped it over his arm, prepared to cover Hermione with it when he picked her up. He quickly lifted her out from the water and covered her in the towel, then carried her to her room.

He laid her carefully on the bed and pulled a blanket over her until he could find something warmer for her to wear. Noticing the clock on her bedside table, he saw that he only had about 35 minutes, so he looked faster. He finally found the flannel pajama pants she had been wearing the night before, as well as a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. Knowing he would have to dress her, as she was obviously in no state to dress herself, he grabbed his wand. Wanting to preserve as much of her modesty as possible, he spelled her under garments onto her, then proceeded to dress her in the clothes he had found.

When she was dressed and bundled beneath the heavy velvet comforter, Draco grabbed her hand and noted with worry that it was still freezing. He decided that it was seriously enough to go to the infirmary, so after draining the bathtub and properly dressing himself, he picked her up again and walked out to the main area, where he pushed open the portrait. Hermione moaned and shifted slightly in his arms as he hurried through the hall, and Draco was rather surprised at how light she was.

Rounding the corner he almost dropped her as two bodies almost collided with them. Not even attempting to place who they were, Draco continued toward the infirmary when he recognized the voice behind him.

"OY!" Harry shouted. "You bloody Ferret! What have you done to her?" Beside Harry, Ron's face was turning crimson with rage, and his hands had balled into fists at his sides. Draco, seeing the looks on their faces, quickly told them.

"Potter, Weasley! I found her like this, she's freezing and shaking and she won't wake up! I need you to run ahead to Pomfrey and tell her, okay?" He said, still walking so as not to loose time. He turned around when he didn't heard footsteps behind him. "For Merlin's sake! Is this how you react to help your best friend?" Harry heard the genuine panic and worry in Draco's tone and began running towards the infirmary wing, tugging Ron behind him. Draco lingered behind, with Hermione carefully held in his arms.

As Harry and Ron ran ahead through all of the winding corridors, Ron said, "Do you think the ferret is really worried about her?" He asked darkly. "For all we know he poisoned her to get rid of her!"

"RON!" Harry panted, as they turned a corner "I don't think he's kidding. She looked really ill and there was panic in his voice. Something's wrong." Ron suddenly skidded to a halt in the middle of the hall and stared at Harry.

"Blimey, mate," He gasped, "I think she's going through the change!" He broke into a run again and the two of them burst through the infirmary doors, much to Madame Pomfrey's annoyance.

"Potter! Weasley! What in the name of –" She was cut off as Harry said quickly, "Hermione's coming and she's quite sick! She's freezing cold and she won't wake up!" As soon as he said that Draco walked through the doors carrying Hermione's limp form.

Madame Pomfrey gasped and turned down a bed, motioning for Draco to lay her down in it. He did gently rested Hermione onto the cot, and she moaned as the heat of his body left her, trying to grasp onto him to stay warm. With a quick spell Madame Pomfrey muttered Hermione stopped shivering and Draco pulled the covers up over her. Then, before Madame Pomfrey could say anything, he bolted out the door to fetch Dumbledore.

**A/N: Many thanks to the people who reviewed, and yes, I changed Hermione's middle name, I know. But it' s my story, so get over it smiles sweetly and the whole Phantom thing was because I'm tired of her running of with the Fop, so I wanted to make it so that in real life she stayed with Erik. shrugs I dunno. I'm weird like that…Anyway, next chapter soon! Reviews help…nice ones, if you please.**


	3. Just Breathe

**A/N: You know the drill, so if you sue me I shall be dreadfully upset and hurt –wink- enjoy the new chapter…Your reviews keep me writing, so keep at it! (That means no flames…duh) And (IMPORTANT!) in this chapter, then ending to book six is non-existent. Well, DUH, Dumbledore's still alive…what I meant was that Snape didn't kill Dumbledore, but Lucius tried to. So over the summer, dear old Fudge went and had Lucius…erm…executed, for lack of better word. Lol, so that's something that needs to be cleared up…now, on with the story! Dun da-da DUNNNNNN! Someone slap me…**

**CHAPTER THREE – JUST BREATHE**

"Headmaster!" Dumbledore heard, just as he was about to enter his office. "Headmaster come quick!" The old man turned around to see Draco Malfoy come tearing down the hallway, panting slightly. Dumbledore, alarmed to see his Headboy so distressed immediately asked, "What's wrong, child? Is someone hurt?"

"It's Hermione, sir." Draco told him. "She's in the hospital wing! She's freezing cold and deathly pale, and she won't wake up." He glanced worriedly at the old professor, who was already making his way down the hall.

"I know what is wrong," Dumbledore told him, as they walked along the corridors. "But you shall have to wait outside while Madame Pomfrey and I treat her. You may stay out of class and wait if you wish." Draco, not asking any questions, stayed outside as Dumbledore strode into the infirmary, and was soon joined by Harry and Ron, who looked quite worried as well and had been told the same.

As soon as they noticed him they glared and sat as far away from him as possible, yet so they could still wait for Hermione. Draco sighed and pushed himself up from the wall to walk over to Harry and Ron, who stood up as if to meet him in a fight.

"Calm down, you dunderheads!" Draco said shortly. "I'm not going to attack you or anything! I wanted to…argh, I can't believe I'm doing this!" He stopped and put his head in his hands, then rose again, running a hand through the silky blonde hair he had. "I want to make a truce." He said suddenly. He looked at Harry and Ron for some indication of whether or not that was going to happen, and was met with looks of shock and incredulity.

"What!" He snapped, trying to remain calm. Here he was, trying to make a truce with his enemies of 6 years and all they could do was goggle at him like he was crazy.

"Oy, Malfoy," Ron said slowly, "Are you sure you're not sick too?" He asked, completely serious. Malfoy sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Ok, Weasly…Potter." He addressed. "We've been enemies for the past 6 years, no?" They nodded. "Well, I'm sick of it. It wasn't my fault, you know." He added, "I was brought up with the knowledge that Muggleborns and Gryffindors aren't people I should socialize with, along with the image of them being dirty and stupid." He sighed and looked at the ground. "But my father died this summer, as I'm sure you know – though Hermione didn't – and my hate of everything died with him. It was rather curious," He mused, "I never wanted the life my father planned for me. You always thought I was a Death Eater, or at least that I would follow in his footsteps, no?" He asked. Not giving them a chance to answer, he continued on.

"What I'm trying to get to is the fact that Hermione and I have solved our differences in order to be able to work together as Headboy and Headgirl, and I'm proposing we do the same, for…I don't know, the sake of inter-house unity, if you will." He stuck out a pale, thin hand and waited. When neither of them moved, he shouted, "Oh come on! For Merlin's sake, I've changed I swear it! I never wanted to be a Death Eater and I'm trying to undo all the damage I've done in the past!" He quieted down. "If you must know," He sighed. "I'm under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix." He admitted. "Over the summer when Fudge executed Father they tied me up and tried to make me talk with Veritaserum. All the questions they asked I answered truthfully, and they deemed me worthy enough to become part of the light side." Upon seeing the look on Harry and Ron's faces, he suddenly begged, "I really am trying to make a difference! At least give me a chance. The Draco Malfoy you knew would never dream of doing this, and you know it. At least do it for Hermione." He bit his lip, and held his hand out again.

Hesitantly, Harry put his in it, and they shook hands. "Friends?" Draco asked, hopefully. Harry looked wary, but at last he responded, "I'll try. You know, it might be hard to do it for me, but I honestly will try. Maybe you have changed," He warned, "But how would you want to be friends with someone who, after people had been nothing but cruel to you, tells you that the best house is the one with the murderer's of your parents, and then carries on to _tease_ you about your dead parents?" Draco cringed, but Harry wasn't done. "Then, later on, this person targets the only friends you have, simply because one is a muggleborn and the other is…less then rich?" He shot a look at Malfoy. "So, I'll try, but it might take a while. For Hermione's sake." Draco sighed in relief and smiled, causing Harry, upon seeing it, to let out a small smile as well. He turned and held out a hand to Ron.

"What about you, Weasley?" He asked. "Want to stop all this nonsense?" He brandished his hand and Ron thrust his out, grumbling about how this was all a sign of the Apocalypse. Draco grinned and sat back down, across from Harry and Ron.

"So, Pot – Harry," Draco began. "What is it that you were saying in the hall? Something about a change?" He asked curiously. Harry plopped down so that he was facing Draco with his back against the wall, Ron beside him. Looking at Ron as though asking permission, and receiving a shrug, he decided he may as well tell Draco. Merlin knew that the poor boy had had quite a shock being the one who found her.

"Well, it's like this. Hermione isn't a muggleborn." He said. Draco's head snapped up and he looked at Harry incredulously. He was about to say something but Harry held up a hand to stop him. "Do you know who Requiem and Eternity Valantois are?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and said, "Yeah, they were the first and only Vampire and Veela to mate and successfully create an heir, but no one knows who the heir is so it may be just another legend. What does that have to do with Hermio – no!" He gasped, suddenly grasping what Harry was about to say.

"Yup." Harry nodded. "She's the heir." Draco looked from Harry to Ron in stunned silence, not comprehending that the girl who he had been calling a mudblood all these years was, in fact, more pureblooded then him! Mouth agape, he looked toward the infirmary doors where the brilliant witch lay, and felt a sort of shame come over him. He snapped back when he heard Harry's voice.

"You've found her at the beginning of her change. She didn't tell us what would happen during it, but then again she was expecting in to come in a week, not today. I don't think she's ill, it's just that the Vampire blood takes over first, and since she's a vampire, technically she's a corpse. Though in Hermione's case, since she's Veela as well, she'll simply be cold unless she's fed." Harry said simply. Draco swallowed and asked, "What do you mean, fed?" Pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Since she's a Veela she has a mate, no? Well, every week she'll need to feed from her mate to help sustain her life. Not like the bloodthirsty vampires we see in films, but more sensual." He explained. Ron and Draco both looked at him confusedly, causing him to blush.

"When did she tell you that?" Ron asked, "'Cause I don't remember that part!" Draco just looked at him, waiting to hear the rest.

"Oh, she didn't tell me," Harry said hastily, "Ginny did. Hermione told her." Ron's lips parted in an 'o' and he nodded. "Anyway, Gin said that Hermione told her about the feeding. At the beginning of each week, she has to feed. She'll feed from the neck, like vampires, but with both her Veela _and _Vampire powers, the bite won't hurt or affect her mate at all; instead it will feel pleasant and almost strongly sexual. At least, that's what she told me." He shrugged. "But Hermione hasn't found her mate yet. She's got until the end of this year to. Oh, and she also said something about finding her mate, though I can't quite…remember…" He broke off in thought, but they were interrupted by Dumbledore opening the doors to the hall. He looked out and upon seeing them peacefully assembled, smiled.

"Miss Granger is awake and fine." He told them. Addressing Draco and raising a fine white eyebrow, he asked "Are you aware of her condition?"

"Yes, sir." Draco replied. "Harry just filled me in."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, pleased that they were finally getting along. "You may see Hermione now, and if you all wish you make take off today. But, know that you will still get any class work done today." He added. Draco, Harry, and Ron shrugged and walked into the Hospital Room, where a new Hermione was waiting for them. She sat up and smiled, revealing sharp white fangs, which she retracted once they saw.

The first word that popped into Draco's head upon seeing her was 'Beautiful'. However as pretty she had been before, she looked amazing now.

Her long brunette hair was shot through with silver streaks making it look black, and her hazel eyes were almost completely gold. Her facial features had a look about them that made her look more like a magnificent painting then a real person. Her dark eyebrows arched perfectly above her eyes, which were framed by dark lashes. Her nose fit her face perfectly, and it was lightly dusted with freckles. Her mouth was slightly changed; her lower lip was slightly bigger, giving her a pout. With her high cheekbones and ovular face, she looked every inch the veela she was.

Seeing how they reacted, for Ron and Harry did nothing but stare as well, she got out of the bed to walk over to them. As the covers slid from her body, Draco noticed that she had taken off the sweat-shirt, so all she wore was the black tank top beneath it. Apparently, Hermione's facial features hadn't been the only part of her that changed. Her body had too, only slightly, but still enough. Her hips and shoulders had widened slightly, and her waist had shrunk, giving her a very definite hourglass shape. She had also spurted a few inches, so she was now 5' 10". As she walked, her hips swayed slightly, but Draco didn't know if that was part of the change or not, though Harry had mentioned something about her attitude changing just a bit.

Stopping in front of them, Hermione spread out her arms and spun around.

"So," She asked, "You like the new me?" Assuming they did, from the looks she was getting, she giggled and waved her arms. "Hey…Helloooo…Boys?" She sighed and snapped her fingers, and the jumped. "I'm guessing that was a yes?" She smirked. Turning to Dumbledore she asked, "Sir, may I stay in the head's tower for the rest of the day? I'll do all my work." He nodded and smiled, gesturing out the door.

"If you wish, Miss Granger. Although, remember what I told you. You have 2 weeks, so for your sake, start looking." With that he dismissed them.

------------------------

An hour later Draco and Hermione were up in the head tower, doing the work that their teachers had sent up. Harry and Ron had been stopped in the halls by Snape, who would have given them detention, but settled instead for them staying in classes the rest of the day.

Hermione was laying on the ground in front of the fireplace where, upon her insistence, a small fire was burning. Her potions book was spread out in front of her, and her portable cauldron set sat simmering away. She glanced at the clock and stirred it counter-clockwise 6 times, then added a pinch of something black, from what Draco could see. He was leaning over the edge of the couch, trying to copy her writing, when she suddenly slammed her book shut so he couldn't see and turned around.

Draco, not anticipating that, flew backwards on the couch and rolled off, landing near enough to the giant coffee table that he breathed a sigh of relief. Pushing himself up, he stood and seated himself again, then turned to a smirking Hermione.

"What was that for!" He whined, "I missed the table by an inch at most!" He glared darkly at her, but she pouted and he gave up.

"You know, I have this feeling I'm going to have a hard time living with a Veela-slash-Vampire." He told her. "I mean, hey you're great to look at – OUCH!" He protested as she whacked him with a pillow at the last comment. "Geez, it was a compliment!" He rubbed his shoulder where the pillow hit him and wondered aloud, "What in the name of Merlin do they stuff these pillows with? I could swear something hard as stone hit me!" He shot a look of hurt at Hermione, and she laughed.

"Oh, is the big, bad, Slytherin threatened by and eensy-weensy throw pillow?" She teased. She launched another one at him but this time he was prepared. He caught it and threw it at Hermione, causing her to shriek and duck. As she turned to retrieve it she saw that it had knocked over her potion, which was emitting a thick green smoke.

"Uh oh." She mused, looking at it. "That was a waste." Pointing her wand at it, she muttered 'Scourgify' (**A/N: Sorry, don't remember exact spell, too lazy to look it up…you understand, right? right.**) The potion immediately vanished, and the cauldron was clean, but the pillow remained smoking, and suddenly caught fire.

"WHOA!" Draco yelled, jumping back as it exploded. "Careful what you light on fire!" He sent a reproachful look her way, but she ignored it, instead checking her notes to make sure they were ok.

"What was that, anyway?" He asked, getting a glass of water from the kitchenette. Looking back over her shoulder, she decided to play a joke.

"Oh, nothing." She said simply. "Just a contraception potion." She grinned evilly as she heard him choke on his drink. "You know," She embellished, "In case the Veela side effects get a little…out of hand." Putting down the notes, she walked over to where Draco was sitting at the table, making sure to sway her hips just a little. Her face lit up in a playful smirk as he watched her, and she suddenly sat on his lap.

Undoing his tie, she purred in his ear, "I guess Harry didn't tell you…everything." She lowered her lips to his neck, and just as Draco thought she was about to kiss him there, she nipped him gently. Draco jumped as another bolt of electricity ran through him, and Hermione must have felt it too, for she stopped and got up.

"Damn," Draco joked weakly, "I was hoping you were serious." Hermione laughed at the expression on his face, but then noticed a trickle of blood running down the side of his neck.

"Oh no!" She cried. "I bit you!" She ran to get a paper towel, and pressed it against the wound. Meanwhile, Draco stared at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, you just did, like two seconds ago." He looked confused. "Do you not remember doing it?" Hermione sat down at the table across from him and put her head in her hands.

"No." She said at length. "I don't. All I remember was sitting in your lap and then…something shocked me." She frowned. "But that can't be right, not after what Dumbledore said." She suddenly stopped, eyes wide. "Wait." She looked fearfully at Draco, and he sensed something was amiss.

"What?" He pressed, "What can't be right?" He sat back as she jumped up from the table, looking around wildly.

"I..I can't tell you. Not yet, anyhow." She ran a hand through her hair, mussing it thoroughly. "Two weeks!" He heard her mutter, "No way in hell!" She looked at him, suddenly still. It was almost as though she was surveying him, then she turned and ran into her room.

------------------------

Hermione sat in the middle of her queen sized bed, trying to decipher what all this meant. In the hospital wing, Dumbledore had told her that since her change went faster then usual, so would the rest of the process. She only had two weeks to find her mate, and until the end of the year to make her bonds!

She cradled her head in her hands and gazed at the wall, remembering the other part of what he had said. He had told her that when she did meet her mate, they would be her complete opposite, and every time they touch, a bolt of electricity would shoot through them both. Of course, Draco had felt it to when she was shocked, which led Hermione to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy was her mate.

She began talking to herself quietly, as she crawled off the bed and began pacing around the room. "Now that I think about it, we are complete opposites. Boy, Girl; Blonde, Brunette; Evil, Good…though that's in the past…and – just ugh! I can't believe this!" She said hysterically. "I have two weeks to make sure this is true. That means two weeks in which I have to not only tell him, but hope he complies. Oh Merlin." She stopped, the sudden realization dawning on her with all she would have to do with him. "Great." She said sarcastically. "Just bloody brilliant." She ran through the bonds in her head, and sighed. "Not only do I have to woo him, I have to _shag_ him by the end of the year! Fan-Bloody-Tastic. I have to shag Draco Malfoy." Shaking her head and still pacing, she grabbed her iPod to try and take her mind off of it. Thrusting the headphones on, she scrolled the dial until she came to a song she hadn't heard in a while. Pressing play she climbed onto her bed once again and snuggled against the headboard, mulling things over.

_2 a.m. and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake, can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him…Winter just wasn't my season. Yeah, we walk through the door so accusing. Their eyes, like they have any right at all to criticize! Hypocrites, we're all here for the very same reason…_

Outside Hermione's room stood a severely shocked Draco Malfoy. Having heard Hermione ranting about something, he had gone to stand at the door and knock when she was done, but what she was ranting about caught his attention.

"I have two weeks to make sure this is true. That means two weeks in which I have to not only tell him, but hope he complies." He heard through the door. Wondering what she could possibly mean, and who 'him' was, he pressed his ear against the door.

"Oh Merlin." He heard. "Great. Just bloody brilliant. Not only do I have to _woo_ him, but I have to _shag _him by the end of the year!" Draco hit his head in surprise against the door, but Hermione must not have heard him, for she continued feebly, "Fan-Bloody-Tastic. I have to shag Draco Malfoy." Then the room went silent, and he guessed she had begun listening to that curious iPod thing.

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in your hands…and breathe. Just breathe. Oh breathe, Just breathe…_

Draco walked away from her door, stunned. He was her mate. Now that he thought about it, there had always been a large amount of sexual tension between them, but they were always so busy fighting that they never noticed it. And now, he had two weeks to come to love her. He walked to his room, wishing his father had known she was so pureblooded. He would have loved for them to be friends, and Hermione would have had longer to know him.

Now, she had two weeks to fall in love with a boy who had tormented her their entire lives together.

_May he turn 21 on the base of Fort Bliss, just today he sat down with a flask in his fist. Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year. Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while, but my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles, wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it…_

As he lay on his bed, Draco mentally went over what he could do to help Hermione. Because, when he thought about it, he could learn to love her. Right now they were quite comfortable, but Draco had a feeling that their pull toward each other was what had helped them become so close within those two days. Suddenly, his stomach growled and Draco realized all of the other students would be at lunch right about now.

He crossed to his door and walked over to Hermione's room to ask if she wanted any lunch.

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button boys, so cradle your head in your hands…and breathe. Just breathe. Oh breathe, just breathe._

"Hey, Hermione," Draco called, rapping on her door. It opened and Hermione stood before him, looking rather depressed with her iPod in hand. She paused it so she could hear him. "Come and have lunch with me." He held out and arm, but Hermione shook her head.

"I just had a rather big shock; I don't think I can eat." She said sadly. She turned to go back into her room, but Draco grasped her arm.

"Please." He said pleadingly. "C'mon I want to tell you something." He pouted and Hermione cracked a small smile, and then put down her iPod.

"Ok, ok. Fine." She said grudgingly. "So, what are we having, then?" She asked as they walked to the table.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Tell the houselves what you want, and they'll bring it to you."

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout. 'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out. And these mistakes you made, you'll just make them again. If you only try turning around…_

5 minutes later Draco and Hermione sat across from each other at the table, with a feast in between them, and they were chatting like old friends.

"I still can't believe you punched me!" Draco was complaining, yet he was ginning as Hermione blushed and apologized. "You pack a mean punch!"

"Well, you were being a bloody git." She told him. "And at the time, you deserved it."

They both laughed and Hermione leaned back in her chair, biting her lip.

"Draco," She began. "There's something I have to tell you, and you might not like it."

Draco, knowing what she was going to say, prepared himself for his answer.

"You know a Veela has a mate?" Hermione asked, "Well...um…."

"I'm your mate." Draco finished. "And I'll try to be the best."

_2 a.m. and I'm still awake, writing a song. If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to. And I feel like I'm naked in front of a crowd, 'cause these words are my diary screaming out loud, and I know that you'll use them however you want to…But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, and life's like an hourglass glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button now, so sing it if you understand…And breathe. Just breathe. Oh breathe, just breathe…_

**A/N: Song/Lyrics by Anna Nalick "Breathe"**


	4. 21 Questions

**A/N: Heey cool people! YAY! Ok, same as last time…don't own them, want to own Draco, blah blah blah…yeeeeah. I had pineapple. So I'm rather hyper. –teehee- moving on…Enjoy chapter 4! –hugs- and about the iPod, let's just pretend muggle objects work at Hogwarts, please? –pouty face-**

**CHAPTER FOUR – 21 QUESTIONS**

Hermione stared at him, mouth open. "You're not mad?" She asked, "You're not upset or anything?" He shook his head.

"Actually," He admitted, "If you've never noticed, there always has been a certain amount of sexual tension between us." He shrugged. "Besides, I've always admired you, just never let it show. You've beat me in all of our classes, even potions!" He looked rather put out at that last one, and Hermione smiled.

"Well, only if you're sure." She said, tentatively. "I mean, this all is so strange!" She paused to as a house elf cleared their plates, then continued. "I've known you for 7 years, yet I know nothing about you except your middle name. It feels like we're declaring our undying love for each other, and that's just weird for me!" She got up and walked toward the couch, Draco following. "I think that before we say or do anything else we should at least get to know each other more."

She sat down on the couch, with Draco next to her, and they both turned so that they were sitting cross-legged facing each other.

"Ok," Hermione said, "Let's play 21 Questions." She grinned, and Draco consented. "Me first."

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Pink."

Hermione gave him a look and muttered, "Always knew something was wrong with you…"

"I'm just kidding! It's blue."

"Uh huh…sure. Favorite film?"

"Queen of the Damned." He smirked.

"You've seen muggle films?" Hermione asked, surprised. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes! This summer I figured I might as well learn some things about muggles, and I rented a load of movies, 500 or something. Spent all summer watching them. It was actually rather fun…" He trailed off as he received a look.

"Ok, favorite book?" She asked.

"Um…probably The DaVinci Code."

She raised an eyebrow. "Muggle books as well?" He glared at her.

"Yes, ok, I like muggle things, happy?" She giggled.

"Favorite food?"

"Filet Mignon."

"Handcuffs or no?" She grinned as Draco nearly fell off the couch. "Just kidding, but hell, your reaction was worth it…"

Draco smirked. "I was going to say 'handcuffs'." She rolled her eyes and continued with her questioning.

"Favorite season?"

"Fall."

"Favorite song? Muggle one." She said, knowing it would be.

"Piece by Piece." He said. "I heard it in some movie, 'The Punisher', I think it was."

"Favorite musical instrument?"

"Piano, by far. Then violin." He answered.

"Ocean or Lake?"

"Ocean. Definitely Ocean."

"Birthday?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"October 19th." (**A/N: I don't know if J.K. Rowling put his b-day in the books or not, but this is what it's gonna be. K? K.)**

"Umm…" Hermione bit her lip. "I'm running out of questions. Oh, wait." She grinned. "Are you a virgin?" Draco blushed and mumbled something. "What?" Hermione asked, "I didn't hear you."

"Yes!" He said. "I'm sorta…waiting for the right person." He caught her laughing and warned, "Apparently it's going to be you, so I wouldn't be laughing." She sobered and frowned a little.

"Are you upset about that?" She questioned. Draco thought for a moment, then smirked.

"Well, I don't think so. At least, not if you're in good in bed as you are in school." He smiled slyly and wiggled his eyebrows, and then placed a hand on her thigh, causing Hermione to yelp indignantly and slap his hand.

"Bad Slytherin!" She reprimanded, trying not to laugh. "Ok, why don't you ask some questions?"

"Ok. Favorite color?"

"Green."

Draco smirked. "Slytherin color, you know, love." She rolled her eyes. "Ok, favorite movie?"

"Um…I have a few." Hermione said. Ticking off fingers, she listed, "Moulin Rouge, Phantom of the Opera, Beauty and the Beast, Lord of the Rings, Rain Man, A League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The Grudge, uh…and like 10 more." She grinned apologetically as Draco shook his head in amusement.

"Favorite food?"

"Strawberries!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Song?"

"Love Medley from Moulin Rouge. But from a CD, probably…uh…I dunno. I like 'Uninvited' by Alanis Morissette, I guess."

"Alrighty then. Favorite position? Ouch!" He said loudly as she smacked him on the arm. "I was just kidding! Kidding! Merlin!" He backed away a bit jokingly, then resumed with the questioning.

"Favorite animal?"

"Tiger." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Tiger, wolf, and cat." She smiled.

"Favorite book?"

"Phantom. By Susan Kay. That or any book by Laurell K. Hamilton." She blushed as Draco looked at her. "What!"

He smirked, "Oh, nothing. I've just happened to have read a few of her books. Enough to know that the content is rather…graphic." He laughed at her expression. "Don't hit me again!" He crossed his arms around his head as she swatted at him.

"Moving on…umm…night or day?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Night."

"Half empty or half full?"

"Empty."

"My, my, aren't you just a little pessimist." He teased. "How about this…spoons or forks?"

Hermione laughed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it." He said seriously.

"Ok. Sporks. Fear the spork!" She shivered.

"Hermione!"

"What! I answered!"

He looked at her reproachfully. "You know what I meant!"

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Ok, fork. Why do you want to know so badly?"

He grinned. "So I know what to get you for your birthday."

"Oh! You bloody little git!" Hermione cried, trying not to laugh. "Ugh, you're so strange!"

"Next Question," Draco said, "Bath or shower?"

"Shower."

"Ok, um…Love or money?"

"Love!" Hermione said, as though it were quite obvious.

"Black or white?"

"Black."

"What's your weakness?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?" He sighed.

"I'm not going to use it against you, smart one!"

"Ok, then I guess it's…Oh, I don't know! Baby animals?" She guessed.

Draco laughed, disguising it as a cough. "Um, ok have you ever been on stage?"

"Yeah." Hermione said, recalling the summer of her 13th birthday. "I was in a community theater production of 'Annie'."

"Somehow I can't picture you as a poor little orphan girl," Draco mused, running a hand through his hair and smirking. "Have you ever been skinny dipping?"

Hermione started, then blushed. "Maybe." She whispered. Draco leaned closer.

"What?" He asked, putting a hand to his ear, "I didn't quite catch that." He was grinning like a fool.

"MAYBE!" Hermione shouted. Draco winced and pulled back, rubbing his temples.

"Well, I head that time…and I'm guessing that's a yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well, I was only about 12 or so, and we had gone to the states to visit my Aunt and Uncle, who live in Texas. And there was this hot spring…and…yeah." She finished lamely. Draco just laughed.

"Alright, how do you want to die?" He asked, completely serious.

"Now who's being pessimistic!" Hermione pressed. "But, peacefully in bed at the oldest age I can be. Or," She said thoughtfully, "If life gets too rough, I've been told that cyanide tastes like almonds."

Draco gave her a look.

"What! You asked!" She defended. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "If you don't want a straight answer, don't ask the question!" She told him. "Now ask your next question."

Draco sighed. "Ok, fine. Favorite place."

"Like, what do mean, place?" Hermione questioned. Draco shrugged.

"I dunno. Like, the place you like to be the most. And if you say library…"

"Ok, then, not library." She laughed at the expression on his face as he wagged a finger at her. "Um, probably by the lake, just thinking." She looked toward the window, where they could see a small sliver of the lake which she spoke of. It's waters glinted in the sunlight, and Hermione suddenly sat up. "Hey, do you want to go down to the lake?" She asked, getting an idea. She looked at him and he shrugged again.

"Sure, why not." He stood up and stretched, walking to the portrait. "Oh, and by the way, Harry, Ron and I have—tried to solve our differences, so you needn't worry about us fighting and insulting each other all the time." Draco told her. Hermione smiled as they climbed through the portrait.

"I had a feeling. You didn't say anything mean while we were all walking in the halls, so I figured you guys were talking while Dumbledore briefed me on my…powers." Draco snuck a sideways glance at her as they walked side by side down the halls, which were empty since everyone was in class. He moved a little closer to Hermione as they walked, passing by staircases and portraits.

"Draco," Hermione said suddenly, facing him as she walked. "What are we? I mean," She went on, "It's too early to say we're dating, since I'm assuming we will be, so how do we label ourselves? This is all going so fast!" They pushed through the doors leading to the lake, and walked into the warm September air.

"I'm not really sure," Draco said carefully, "But I'd like to you know that I really am going to try. I mean, it was so easy to become friends in what, two days? I'm sure we can become more. We'll probably end up 'dating' before the week is out!" He finished. "I don't want to make you feel like you're rushed. Harry told me that we have a year to complete 5 bonds, and he told me them as well. I want you to be comfortable around me if I'm your mate." They stopped beneath a weeping willow, a secluded area not easily seen with a great view of the lake. Hermione sat on the grass, and patted the space beside her, where Draco lowered himself.

"I know this is moving really fast, but when you think about it, a year is a really short amount of time to complete all those things. We have to trust each other and most of all love each other." He bit his lip. "I've really been happy that we're friends now." He told her. "And I want you to feel the same. It must feel strange, though, to suddenly be told you have two weeks to find someone who you're going to spend the rest of your life with, and then have that person turn out to be your worst enemy for the past six years of your life." He suddenly took her hand, and entwined her fingers within his.

"But I think that somehow all of this soul-mate business has sped up the process." He smiled, and she did as well, looking down at their hands. "I feel as though I've known you forever, and I really think I'll have no trouble falling in love with you." He said gently.

Hermione moved herself so that she was in front of him, leaning slightly back onto him. She let go of his hands and put them around her, so that he was holding her gently against him. Resting her head on his upper chest, she sighed and put her hands over his.

"I know how you feel." She said softly. "It just seems so…right. That's the only way I can describe it." She looked out at the lake, watching the tiny ripples that spread across the surface. "Even if I've only known the real you for two days, I trust you. And I think you're right about the Veela bonds. Only two soul mates could become this comfortable within the time span of two days." She smiled, and laughed.

"You know, we never did finish asking each other questions." She snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Want to keep going?"

"Sure." Draco said, sounding happy. "Was it my go?" Hermione nodded. "Ok, then. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"Favorite holiday?"

"Ohh, Halloween!" She smiled.

"Birthday?"

"August 23." She stopped and stared off into the sky, smiling goofily.

"Penny for your thoughts." Draco said, lowering his lips to her ear, watching the brilliant display of color with her as the sun began to set.

"If someone had told me a year ago that I'd end up today lying in your arms watching the sun setting and playing 21 questions, I would have cursed them into oblivion." Hermione tilted her head back and turned her head slightly so that she was facing Draco. "But now," She said quietly, "It's the only place I feel I should ever be." And she then kissed him.

**A/N: Awwwwww…I know, aren't they just so cute! He is so totally my ideal boyfriend…assuming I had a boyfriend, of course, lol. Anyway, new chapter in a few days! I LOVE YOU ALL! –hugs- And sorry about any grammatical errors, I don't have an editor person…Send me a message if you wanna be it! And for anything that doesn't work with what J.K. wrote, I'm sorry if it bugs you, but this _is_ my story…'till we meet again!**


	5. The Cat's Outta the Bag

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this, I had a huge math project to do that still isn't finished, and spring break was last week. I sincerely appreciate all the reviews I've gotten – You guys rock my world! And, to make up for the loss of chapters, I'm posting 6 as well. Now, On with the story!**

**CHAPTER FIVE – THE CAT'S OUT OF THE BAG**

Hermione pulled back from the kiss and blushed. "I'm sorry," She stammered, "I shouldn't have done that." She moved to turn away, but Draco held her chin.

"No," He said breathlessly, "You shouldn't have turned away." He tilted her chin up and they kissed again, both feeling as though this was the happiest they'd ever been in their entire lives. But this time when they kissed, it was as though something clicked, and the air around them seemed tight for a moment. Draco let Hermione go and they stood up, checking around them. Draco put his arm around her waist protectively and asked, "What was that?" He looked down and saw that she was beaming.

"We've completed the first bond!" She said happily, hugging him tightly. She molded herself to his body, and they stood like that for a moment, not kissing, just holding each other tightly. Then Hermione stepped back a bit and said, a bit reluctantly, "We should probably get back up to the castle, being heads and all."

Draco nodded and released her, instead taking her hand. They walked up to the steps in front of the great doors and both thinking the same thing, let go of the others hand. Draco turned to Hermione. "Want to keep this under wraps?" He asked, knowing she would.

"Yeah." She nodded. "My friends were ok with us being _friends_, but I think I want to give it a bit more time before I tell them that we're…dating?" She laughed. "Earlier I said I wasn't comfortable with that, and you said I would be by the end of the week, and now look. Two hours later, and we're dating! Life works in mysterious ways." She sighed, smiling, and pushed open the doors, then the two of them worked their way back up to the head's tower, extremely unaware that a certain Narcissa Malfoy had seen the whole show of affections from her classroom and quarters, which were conveniently placed right next to the weeping willow.

--------------------------------------------

"Hermione," Draco said, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. "Hermione, wake up." She stirred a bit and mumbled something, but didn't get up. Draco sighed. "Hermione, I know I'm an extremely comfortable pillow, but we have to go to dinner."

Hermione groaned and lifted herself up, stretching. She yawned slightly, covering her mouth with one hand, the other still above her head. Draco stood up and she uncurled herself from the couch, where she had been lying with her head in his lap.

"I don't wanna go to dinner." She said grumpily, fetching her robes. "I was quite comfortable where I was, thank you very much!" Draco laughed and caught her in a hug, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I know you were, Love. But we have to show up." He let go of her and went to find his robes, leaving a very loved and contented Hermione to sit by the portrait and wait. He finally came out wearing his robes, and tossed Hermione's wand to her. "New school rule, Love. We have to carry our wands with us at all times." He hugged her again and kissed her, then pulled away, grinning. "Well, that should last me throughout dinner. C'mon, let's go." He pushed open the portrait and they walked through it, waving goodbye to Erik and Christine. They got a couple of curious looks walking down the hallway, but Draco put an end to that.

"C'mon, people! Ever heard of inter-house unity?" The students would then nod and scurry away, well aware of the temper he was known for. Hermione laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked, "Aren't they annoying you too, goggling at us like that?" She shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess. But you're all fierce and mean to everyone, and I know that really you're all sweet and mushy inside." She laughed as he made a face at the words 'sweet and mushy'.

"I'd prefer another term, but whatever. Here we are." They paused at the great hall, and looked at each other. "We can go in at the same time, right? I mean, no one will suspect anything." Draco asked, peering in.

"Well, everyone will know sooner or later, so I say we just act normal and when they figure it out, they figure it out. And just hope no one tries to kill you." She smiled and walked in, leaving a slightly pale Draco behind.

As soon as she walked in Harry and Ron waved her over, shouting her name. She hurried over to them, not wanting to cause a scene, and sat down next to Ginny across from them.

"Sorry we couldn't stay with you today," Harry said apologetically. "That stupid greasy bastard…" He muttered, obviously talking about Snape.

"Harry," Hermione reprimanded, "You shouldn't talk about the teachers like that! I know he _is _a greasy old bastard, but he could have heard you!" She raised her eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He grumbled. Then, perking up, he asked, "Do you have any idea who your mate is?"

Hermione choked on the swig of pumpkin juice she had just taken, and coughed as Ginny thumped her on the back. She wiped her mouth and coughed once more, then breathed heavily. "Sorry, guys." She said, smiling weakly. "Didn't mean to do that. But to answer your question, yeah. I think I have." She laughed as they all leaned in to hear who it was, and leaned away. "But I'm not going to tell you yet," She warned. "I need to make sure. OK?" She surveyed their faces and they all looked slightly put out. Hermione sighed. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just don't know how you'll…well, take it." She finished tentatively.

"It's okay, 'Mione." Ginny said, patting her arm. "Anyone who's good enough to be your mate we can accept, right boys?" She asked, facing them and putting an emphasis on 'right'. They both nodded, promising to accept it.

"We'll accept anyone!" Ron said, with a hand over his heart. "Absolutely anyone, so long as it's not Malfoy or someone like that…" He added, looking slightly disgusted at the prospect of her mate being Malfoy.

Startled, Hermione asked, "But I thought you guys solved your differences? Or at least you're trying to! That's what Drac—Malfoy told me anyway…" She finished lamely, knowing she had slipped.

Ginny shook her head, then suddenly she snapped up and looked at Hermione. "Did you just call Malfoy _Draco_?" She asked incredulously. Her eyes widened as Hermione's face turned red and she tried to stay calm. Suddenly Ginny realized, "Malfoy _is_ your mate!"

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, who had given up trying to shush Ginny, and was now sitting quietly, staring into her juice.

"Well," Harry asked quietly. "Is he?" Hermione gave a small nod, and looked up.

"But, guys, please don't be mad at him! Please don't! At least give him a chance!" She pleaded. Ron, however, didn't look to happy.

"Don't be mad?" He repeated, shaking slightly, ears red. His hand curled into fists at his sides as he thought of _his _Hermione with _Malfoy_. "Give him a chance?" He hissed. Hermione shrank back as Ron glared at her, looking as though he would spontaneously combust at any second. Harry grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back so he was sitting down, and held him there.

"Hermione," He said, "We…Well…" He sighed. "We'll try." Ron muttered something darkly under his breath, that no one caught.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione smiled. "And Ron," She said, speaking to him where he sat with his arms crossed. "You _do_ know that I didn't choose him, right?" Ron glared at her, but she continued. "We were chosen for each other before we were even born! If I don't become his mate, I die!" She stressed the word 'die' and Ron seemed to get it, realizing that she would never be his.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." He said sadly. "I was an arse. I'll try to accept him, ok? Really." He took a swig of his juice and stood. "I'm gonna go out to the Quidditch pitch," He said, climbing out of the bench. "See you all later." He walked down the row, heading out toward the doors, with his head hung.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked confusedly. "Did I do something?" She turned to Ginny and Harry both, looking for an answer. She got one from Ginny.

"Well, Hermione," She said, smiling a bit. "You may be pretty and smart, but you're blind!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, "How am I blind?"

"You haven't noticed?" Harry asked, joining Ginny on their side of the table and sitting next to her. She scooted closer to him and he put an arm around her waist. "'Mione, you _are _blind!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said hotly, "Will you please stop telling me I'm blind and tell me why you think I am?" She glared at them, as they sat comfortable draped around each other.

"'Mione," Ginny said. "Haven't you ever noticed how Dear Ronald is always so…shy around you?" She asked. Hermione shook her head, then stopped. "Yes, Hermione, I think you got it. Ron is completely infatuated with you, my dear." She looked outside grimly, as though looking for him. "He's had quite a crush on you, and now you're going out with his arch enemy. He's bound to be a little depressed!" She said.

Hermione looked out the way Ron had left and sighed. "Well, great." She muttered. "Not only do I find out I have to shag my enemy-now-boyfriend, I lose my best friend! All in one day!" She glared at the Heavens. "This is all your fault, you know!" She blamed, with Ginny looking at her as though she were mad.

"Who're you talking to?" The red-head asked, looking up. Harry laughed.

"The divine." He answered. "Not necessarily God, but whatever the greater power is. She's mad at it." He grinned. Ginny still didn't quite understand, but she nodded anyway. "Aw, damn." Harry said suddenly, looking around. "Dinner's over."

He stood from the table and waited for Ginny, then entwined his fingers with hers. They walked by Hermione until they went their separate ways, at which point they hugged each other goodnight. Hermione turned a few corners and went up a staircase, and then stood facing the portrait leading to her room. She was about to say the password, in fact she had already started, when a pair of strong, pale arms grasped her around the waist.

"Draco!" She yelped, "You caught me by surprise!" She turned around and glared at him, giving in laughing went he pouted at her. "You are such a pushover," She teased, snuggling into his arms. Draco smiled smugly and said the password, letting them in. He untangled Hermione from his embrace and took her hand, leading her inside to sit on the couch.

"So." He asked, once they were seated comfortably. "And ideas on what we want to do before we go to sleep?" He glanced at the clock. "Curfew's at 11, and it's currently…7:15" He looked down at Hermione, who was once again spread out on the couch, using his lap as a pillow.

She looked toward her room, and then sat up. "Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah, but we don't have anything to watch it on!" He pointed out.

Hermione grinned. "Actually, we do. I requested this morning while in the infirmary that I could get a TV. Complete with VHS and DVD." She looked quite happy with herself. "I told him that since I was head girl, could I please get some of the comforts of home?" Her eyes glimmered as she glanced toward her room again.

Draco smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead!" He laughed as she ran into her room, and returned with 10 DVDs. She ran back into the room and Wingardium Leviosa'd the TV, setting it down on the coffee table, and then sat down next to Draco.

"Think you brought enough DVDs?" He teased, kissing her on the cheek. She laughed at him.

"Ok," She said, picking up the DVDs. "We have Moulin Rouge, Phantom of the Opera, Pirates of the Caribbean, Rain Man, Jaw Breaker, Tristan & Isolde, Rent, Bowfinger, Timeline, and Tomb Raider. I don't know which one, but I know it has Gerry Butler in it." She sighed happily and looked at the cover before picking up 'Timeline', which apparently had better pictures.

"Hey!" Draco pouted, grabbing her around the middle and placing his chin on the top of her head. "There's a particular boyfriend here who's feeling kind of unwanted." Hermione looked up and captured his mouth in a kiss, effectively silencing him. She pulled away and turned around, facing the boy who was now grinning smugly. "I could definitely get used to this." He told her. "Most definitely." Hermione laughed and grabbed a DVD, pulled out the disc, and inserted it into the DVD slot. She turned on the TV after plugging it in (Dumbledore had somehow put electric sockets in the room), she waited until the main menu came up, and hit play.

Draco stood and turned off the lights, then came back to the couch, where he lay down longways with Hermione in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they settled down to watch the movie.

At the current moment, a small man was standing in front of an empty auditorium, conducting the '20th Century' music, and then went to a man in a strange costume, singing.

Draco looked at the TV, confused. "What are we watching?" He asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Moulin Rouge." She answered, hey eyes glued to the screen.

"Ah." He pulled her tighter and nuzzled her neck, then watched as the unconscious Argentinean fell through Ewan McGregor's roof, and his apartment was invaded by Toulouse-Lautrec.

They lay happily watching the movie (albeit a little confused on Draco's part) in each others arms, as it came to a part where Nicole Kidman was standing on the elephant singing, and Ewan McGregor was climbing up her roof to see her. Hermione smiled. "I love this part!" She told him happily, snuggling closer to him to watch.

"_Love is like Oxygen!"_ He was telling Satine. _"Love is a many splendid thing, Love lifts us up where we belong – All you need is love!"_

"_Please, don't start that again."_ She begged, walking away from him.

"_All you need is love! All you need is love! All you need is Loo-oo-ooo-ove."_

"_Love is just a game."_

Christian jumped onto a platform, blocking Satine as he sang to her.

"_I was meant for lovin' you, baby, you were meant for lovin' me!"_

"_The only way of lovin' me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee."_

"_Just one night? Just one night!" _ He pleaded.

"_There's no way, 'cause you can't pay!"_

"_In the name of love! One night, in the name of Love?"_

"_You crazy fool, I won't give in to you!"_

"_Don't…leave me this way." _ He said softly, following her. _"I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby. I can't survive."_

Satine walked over to the balcony, looking out sadly. _"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."_

Christian joined her. _"I look around me and I see, It isn't so, Oh no."_

"_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."_

Christian leaned in to kiss her, _"Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know!" _She turned away and he looked after her. _""Cause here I go! Yeaah!" _ He ran past her onto the elephant's temple, balancing with his arms spread out.

"_Love lifts up up where we belong!" _He sang, _"Where Eagles fly on a mountain high!"_

"_Love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away, for one happy day!"_

"_We can be heroes! Just for one day…"_

He followed her as she walked down the steps, not letting her go. She turned around briefly.

"_You…You will be mean."_

"_No, I won't!"_

"_And I…I'll drink all the time!"_

"_We should be lovers!" _ Christian sang.

Hermione practically swooned in Draco's arms. "I LOVE his voice," She whispered, watching the TV. Draco rolled his eyes, but he did have to admit the bloke had a great voice.

"_We can't do that."_ Satine was saying.

"_We should be lovers, and that's a fact!"_

"_Though nothing will keep us together…"_

"_We could still try, just for one day."_

They joined hands and sung together, _"We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes, just because –"_

Draco suddenly paused the TV as the fireplace glowed scarlet and suddenly burst into life. He sat up from where he lay with Hermione, and glanced into the fireplace to see his Mother's head.

**A/N: Ohhh no! Narcissa! Lol, don't worry…At least, not yet…-evil grin- Anyway, yeah, I just _had _to put Moulin Rouge in there somewhere! Ewan McGregor is my idol…I totally love him. And his voice –sigh- I love his voice. But, yeah, next chapter should be up by tomorrow…**


	6. Plans

**A/N: OK, before anyone tries to murder me for not updating, let me apologize profusely…I BESEECH YOOOO-HOO-HOO! –ahem- ok, I'm fine…lol. But yeah, life was kinda crazy, and guess what! I have a boyfriend! –teehee- Anyway, moving on…Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for…And to my faithful reviewers who check my story religiously, I LOVE YOU! –glomp-**

**CHAPTER 6: PLANS**

"Mother!" Draco said loudly, surprised out of his mind. "What—How—Uh…I can explain?" Behind him Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. Narcissa burst out laughing.

"Draco, dear, I'm a seer! You've had this coming for 6 years. I'm actually quite glad you've come to your senses…" She said mildly, ignoring the glare he was sending her way. "But I came up here to talk to you about your Divination studies, in which your marks are not improving." She glanced at him reproachfully and Hermione sniggered.

"But Moooo-oom!" Draco whined, "I've been doing better! I promise! You're not going to make me do any extra classes, are you?" He gave her his best puppy-dog look, causing in effect Narcissa to roll her eyes and Hermione to burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Draco said sullenly. "And who's side are you on, anyway?" He directed that last question to Hermione.

She gave him a look. "Honestly, Draco. You're acting like a 5 year old! A sullen, spoiled 5 year old. If you'd like, I can tutor you in Divination." She looked at Narcissa. "Is that alright?" Narcissa nodded, rather surprised.

"Last I recall from Draco, you loathed Divination, dear. Why are you taking it again this year?" She asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get in as many credits as I can," Explained Hermione. "There's a school in America that I'd like to get into, muggles call it a college, only it's a Witchcraft and Wizarding College." Draco looked surprised, he had no idea there was a college for wizards.

"But yeah, I'm doing divination again for the time being. Albeit not willingly." She smiled. "I'll try to help your son, and if he isn't doing better in a few weeks, then I guess you'll I have to hand him over to you." She grinned at Draco's face. "Aww is poor Drackie-Poo afraid of a few extra classes?" Draco growled and tried to frown, but the small hints of a smile broke out and changed his expression. Narcissa laughed.

"My dear girl, I am so glad for you. You make him happy." She grinned ecstatically. "But now my dears, Dumbledore wants a word with you in his office. Shall we?" She disappeared before either of them could say a word.

"Well, there's floo powder on the mantle," Draco pointed out. "Lets go!"

They each grabbed a fistful and stood next to each other in the gigantic fireplace. "Dumbledore's office!" They said clearly and in unison, tossing down the powder. Within seconds they tumbled out of the headmaster's fireplace, covered in soot which disappeared a second later.

"Wandless magic comes in handy, no?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye. "Would you like to sit down? I assure you, you are in no trouble." He waved his wand and two chairs appeared, Draco took one and Hermione took the other. "So, my children. How goes life?" Hermione glanced at Draco.

"Well," She said timidly. "I've found my mate." Draco smiled and grasped her hand.

Dumbledore smiled. "Congratulations, my dear! I knew it was only a matter of time." He laughed at the expression on their faces. "Honestly, did you two think I didn't know it was going to happen?" He chuckled. "Apparently not." He sighed and clasped his hands.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the Welcome Ball. The staff and I have decided that this year, we are going to have 4 balls. A Welcome Ball, a Halloween Ball, a Christmas Ball, and a Graduation Ball. We were hoping that you two could start planning the Welcome Ball, which is to be held on Friday the 16th of September, a week and 4 days from now. **(A/N: I don't remember if I put any dates, and today (in the story) is Monday, September 5th, so please don't kill me if I mess up…)** We will be having a Prefects meeting tomorrow night to decide the decorating committee."

Hermione and Draco nodded, both already making a mental list. Dumbledore nodded, and opened his arms.

"Well, that is all. So I suggest you go back to your dormitories and get some sleep. Goodnight." He stood and opened the door for them, leading them out and down the stone staircase. They walked back to their common room, discussing what different tasks they would assign.

"Well, there are 2 prefects from each house, so that's 8 prefects. I think we should pair them up and mix the houses." Hermione said. "Wait, who _are _the prefects this year, anyway?"

Draco listed them, ticking them off on his fingers. "Slytherin is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, Gryffindor is Harry and Lavender Brown, Hufflepuff is Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, and Ravenclaw is Padma Patil and Michael Corner." He looked proud that he had remembered all of their names, and Hermione laughed at him.

"Ok, so you've proved your memory is better then mine. How should we pair them? Male and Female, I think. And from different houses." She said, as they walked up to the portrait. "Oh, Glory."

"I think Harry and Padma will work well, along with Michael and Lavender. Pansy might get on with Ernie, and Blaise will work with anyone, so Hannah. Does that sound ok?" Draco asked. They walked in and sat down on the couch, and Hermione accio'd a piece of parchment and a pen. Jotting all that down, she asked,

"So, what should the tasks be? We need four, no five. You and I are working together." She listed their names as well, under Blaise and Hannah.

"Er…decorations, entertainment, refreshments…I can't think of anything else." He shrugged. "That's only three, and it's really all we need."

Hermione chewed on the end of her pen, thinking what else they could do. "I can't think of anything else either! Why don't we split food and drinks into two different categories, and split decorations into inside and outside?" She suggested. "Then we have five things, right?" Draco thought for a moment.

"Actually, yeah, that would! Love, you are a genius!" He kissed her on the nose and she laughed.

"You are a strange one, Mr. Malfoy…That didn't require much thought, you know!" She tapped him on his nose and snuggled against him. "Should we have a theme?" She asked, her voice muffled by his chest. "I think we should have themes." She sat up and grabbed the paper again, writing THEMES and the numbers 1 through 4 beneath it.

"Halloween should be a masquerade, definitely!" She said, listing it. "Christmas should be formal, and Graduation should be…uh…help here, please?" She glanced at Draco, who shrugged.

"I don't know! I have an idea for the Welcome theme, though. How about movie characters?" He suggested. "That should be easy." Hermione nodded and listed it as number one.

"I know!" She said suddenly, "The graduation can be famous couples! There are a lot, aren't there? Romeo and Juliet, Abbot and Costello, Paris and Helen, You know!" She wrote it down. "There we are. We should run it by Dumbledore to make sure, but that seems pretty good for now." She set down the paper and yawned, covering her mouth.

"Ugh, excuse me!" she apologized. "What time is it, anyway?" She glanced at the clock. "It's only 10:12? Jeez, I'm getting more and more tired in my old age." She laughed. "Want to finish the movie?" She asked, searching for the remote. "There's a few more good parts, still." Hermione found it and pressed a button, flicking the screen from sleep mode back to the paused song. She looked at Draco, who was already stretched out along the couch, waiting for her. "Guess that's a yes," She laughed, pressing play.

She settled into his arms, comfortable watching Christian and Satine try to hide their love, and trying to fight sleep.

------------------------

As the movie credits rolled, Draco gently stroked Hermione's hair, trying to wake her up. She mumbled something and snuggled closer to him, shielding herself in the warmth of his body.

"Hermione," Draco said softly, "You've got to wake up, love." She didn't respond, and he stroked her hair again. "C'mon, you want to be comfortable, don't you?" Again, no answer.

Sighing, Draco sat up from where he lay behind her, and picked her up in his arms, bride style. He gently carried her to her room, placing her beneath the covers and pulling them lovingly over her.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered, "See you in the morning."

------------------------

Hermione awoke to sunlight streaming into her room, causing her to look around and try to figure out where she was. Not remembering falling asleep, she shrugged and just accepted it. Hermione looked at her alarm clock, and saw that she had about an hour to get ready. She got up and wandered over to her bureau, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Finally she heard the shower shut off, but she knew Draco would take a few minutes. About five minutes later she was about to open the door, and was reaching for the handle, when Draco himself opened it, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, love, I was just about to wake you up." He said warmly. "Need the shower? Go ahead, I'll finish changing in my room."

Hermione set her things down on the counter of the sink as Draco picked his up. He kissed her on the cheek before walking out, leaving her to shower.

She shed her clothes from the day before and shivered slightly as the cool air hit her skin. She quickly walked to the shower, stepping in. The water immediately turned on, exactly the right temperature. Hermione sighed happily as the warm water beat down on her back, loosening her muscles. Small tendrils of steam rose from shower stall, filling it. Hermione scrubbed her shampoo into her scalp, massaging slightly, and then rinsed and did the same with her conditioner. After scrubbing herself with her favorite vanilla-mint body wash, she stepped out of the shower, wrapper her long hair up in a turban-towel, and drying herself off with the other.

After about 10 minutes she was all dressed and dried off, and was carefully applying some makeup. She was about done when Draco knocked on the door.

"Hermione? Are you ready?" She pushed open the door and walked into his room.

"Yeah, what time is it?" She asked, stretching her arms and yawning slightly. Draco smiled and took her into his arms.

"You fell asleep last night during the movie, love. I couldn't wake you up to save my life! I just carried you into your room as you were." He told her, intoxicated by the smell of her body wash. Hermione hugged him tight for a moment then stepped back.

"Thanks. I fall asleep all the time during movies." She grinned. "Shall we?" Draco accompanied her to her room where she donned her robes and wand, and then they proceeded to walk down toward the great hall.

When they got there neither bothered to go in at different times, they really didn't care. Hermione walked up to Dumbledore to tell him the theme they had decided for the ball before taking her seat next to Harry and Ginny, while Draco took his between Blaise and Theo. Ron walked in as Hermione was buttering a piece of toast, and sat down across from her.

"Morning, all" He said, reaching for a biscuit. "I'm sorry about my outburst yesterday, 'Mione." He apologized, looking down as he said it.

Hermione sighed. "It's ok, Ron. I know you hate him." She smiled tiredly. "I was pretty sure you all were fine, though. That's what he told me, anyways. Said you solved your differences in the infirmary waiting for me?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but that was mostly me. Ron just did it because I did, I think." He said that last part in an undertone so only Hermione could hear it. Ron probably wouldn't have heard anyway, considering the fact that he was shoving food in his mouth at an astounding rate. Hermione shook her head, amused by the fact that he could get so distracted by food.

She was just finishing up her cereal when Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

"Students! Your attention please!" He called, his voice magically amplified. "This year the staff has decided that we will be having four balls. The first of these will be on Friday, September 16th! Our Head Girl and Boy have chosen a theme, which so happens to be 'Movie Characters'. So get your outfits ready, my dears! There will be a meeting tonight in the library for all of the house prefects, so please attend accordingly! That is all. Please finish your breakfast, and then you have approximately 45 minutes before your first class. Thank You."

The moment he sat down the hall was filled with chatter about who was going with whom and what they were going as. Ginny was talking excitedly.

"Who should we go as, Harry?" She asked, eyes glittering. "Any movies you know with a man and a woman with red and black hair?" Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head. Ginny turned to Hermione. "What about you? Know any movies?" Hermione distinctly remembered a movie with a mermaid that had long red hair, but she couldn't place the name.

"I know one, Gin, but I can't think of the name! I think it's the Little Mermaid?" She guessed.

"Hey! I know that movie! Dudley had all the Disney's!" Harry exclaimed. "The mermaid's name is Ariel, and she's got long red hair. The prince she falls in love with has black hair, and his name's Eric." Ginny squealed happily, hugging Hermione.

"Thanks, 'Mione!" She said gladly. "Do you have any idea who you're going as?" She asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, nothing coming to her. Finally she said, "I don't know, I'll talk to Draco about it." She shrugged. "Well, guys, I have to go! See you in classes!" She stood up from her bench and walked out the doors, with her costume on her mind.

She was walking up a hall about 5 minutes from her rooms when a pair of arms snaked around her from behind. She shrieked and turned around, ready to severely injure her attacker, but was stopped when a pair of lips crashed down on hers. She pulled back and saw she was in the arms of Draco, who smirked.

"Why, Hermione, you didn't wait for me! I feel so unloved." Hermione glared at him.

"Mr. Malfoy! You gave me SUCH a heart attack!" She placed her hand over her heat, breathing slowly. Draco laughed.

"Sorry, love, I had to do it. Now, should we keep walking or have a quick snog in the hallway?" He winked suggestively. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've got this odd feeling that even if I say 'no', we will anyway. Something about the fact that your arms are still around me and one is traveling lower." She raised an eyebrow and Draco laughed.

"Right you are, my dear!" And he kissed her. Hermione let her hands go to his back, holding him tightly. After a moment the need for oxygen became apparent, and Draco pulled away. "I assume your heart attack is all better?" He asked, teasingly as she kissed him softly on the neck. She laughed softly.

"Yeah, all better." She rested softly against him. "Draco?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He murmured, stroking her hair softly.

"I think I need to feed."

Draco looked down at her, nestled against his neck. She looked up at him slowly, a million things in her eyes. The ones that hit him were guilt and shame. He gently lifted her chin so he was looking her in the eye.

"Hey, don't be like that." He chided. "I said I'd do whatever it took to be your mate, and I meant it." He watched her eyes, now filled with doubt.

"Are you sure?" She asked uncertainly.

Draco leaned his head slightly to one side, bearing a smooth stretch of pale skin. "I'm sure."

Hermione leaned down gently, pressing her body against his. She gently kissed the skin of his neck, trailing butterfly kisses until she found his pulse. Knowing he would do whatever she needed, she pushed away the voice of disgust at the back of her head and slowly sank her fangs into the tender flesh of his neck.

Draco made a small noise and clutched her closer as she drank, breathing shallowly. All Hermione could think about was how sweet the blood was as it ran down her throat, how good it felt to be sated of her hunger. They stood like that for about five minutes, Draco with his eyes closed and Hermione slowly feeding, until suddenly she stopped and pulled back.

Draco opened his eyes and looked down to see her wipe a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She looked up at him, expecting to be rejected.

"I completely understand if you don't want to be my mate anymore." She began, now looking everywhere BUT at him. "I bet that you—" She was cut off as Draco put a finger on her lips.

"Hermione, I will never leave you. That didn't even hurt." His eyes became slightly blurry as he remembered the strange sensation that had taken over him.

"It was the farthest from pain I've ever experienced. I can't describe it, but it felt good." Even he sounded surprised. Suddenly he remembered something. "Oh, I know! Remember how you said you liked books by Laurell K. Hamilton? The Anita Blake ones?"

Hermione nodded.

"Remember how she described her mind being rolled by Asher? Orgasmic?" He asked.

She blushed and nodded again.

"That's exactly how it felt. Pleasure at an extreme." He gathered her close in his arms, and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Like I said, I could definitely get used to this."

**A/N: -whew!- Done with that! I'm sorry that it totally sucked (no pun intended) but I tried! Chapter 7 to come…Please review, I'm sorry I kept you all waiting so long! **


End file.
